Periodic compliance policy checks are enforced on mobile devices for the purpose of providing access to protected web applications hosted on a server. The compliance checks include adding/deleting mobile applications and security policies on the mobile devices based on administrator configured compliance policy. Existing technologies primarily use the user or group details and the device status/configuration to define the compliance policies and enforce security constrains on the mobile devices. Additionally, the security violations detected during the enterprise resource access are used to block access to the protected resources. However, existing prior technologies have failed to use these security violations to enhance enforcement of subsequent compliance policies.